Estoy tan Contenta de que Seamos Amigas
by ThamiiAguilera
Summary: Sam y Cat son amigas hace 3 meses, un dia, Cat le pide a Sam que la ayude a entrenar, necesitaba estar en forma, asi que Sam la despertó muy temprano para salir a correr, por desgracia, Cat no tiene mucha resistencia y se desmayó, aquí lo que paso después (Puckentine Everywhere)
1. Capitulo 1

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen, de pertenecerme, habria mucho mas momentos Puckentine

* * *

Narrador

Sam y Cat son amigas hace 3 meses, un dia, Cat le pide a Sam que la ayude a entrenar, necesitaba estar en forma, asi que Sam la despertó muy temprano para salir a correr, por desgracia, Cat no tiene mucha resistencia y se desmayó, aquí lo que paso después

Sam Prov

Antes de que Cat se cayera otra vez, la llevé a una pequeña plaza que se encontraba cerca, habían bancos, y mesas, pero por alguna extraña razón nos sentamos debajo de un árbol en el suelo...

Saqué de mi mochila frutas, fresas en especial, las preferidas de Cat, unas barritas de cereal, yogurt, jugo, y un termo con café y dos vasos...

Sam: Toma chica, come algo y se te va a pasar...

Cat: Gracias Sam

Sam: Como te sientes?

_Wou Puckett, mostrando tu lado preocupado otra vez..._

Cat: Me estoy sintiendo mejor, definitivamente el entrenamiento no es para mi.

Sam: Jejeje, pero debes saber defenderte por si yo no estoy cerca..

Cat: Me se defender perfectamente Pickle!

Sam: Mmm no creo eso...

Apenas terminé de decir eso, me tiré sobre ella haciéndole una llave con mis piernas...

Sam: Librate de esta Valentine!

Cat: Agh! Ah! SAM NO! Podrías salir de encima mío? Quiero comer!

Sam: No! Hasta que te libres de mí!

Cat: Arg! Kay-Kay

Cat Prov

Ya que Sam estaba encima mío, solo quedaba una cosa...sacar la fuerza de Cat Valentine!

La verdad, no se como saqué tanta fuerza para librarme de Sam, ella tiene mucha fuerza, y cuando me liberé de su llave, me quedó mirando sorprendida.

Sam: Al parecer tienes mucha fuerza Valentine, creo que no hace falta que te proteja...

Cat: No! No ne puedes dejar sola...digo...te necesito...

Lo ultimo lo dije muy bajito, creo que no me escuchó,pero ella no me podía dejar, yo seria nada, ella es todo mi...

Sam: No te voy a dejar Cat

Solo sonreí, la mire con cara de agradecimiento...

Sam: Termina de comer algo y luego nos vamos

Cat: Kay-kay!

En el camino veníamos muy cansadas, aunque estar cansada no es impedimento para cantar, empecé a hacer un pequeño sonido, que luego se convirtió en una muy linda canción...

Cat: I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me(8)

Sam: Jajaj, deberías agradecer que no me molesta que cantes

De la nada y en un movimiento muy rápido, tomé la mano de Sam y me puse a bailar con ella, aun seguía cantando, pero ahora, las dos estábamos bailando...

Cat: Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance, uh uh (8)Don't you wanna dance?...

Sam: Say you wanna dance oh oh...with somebody who loves me (8)

Que sorpresa que Sam se supiera la canción...en fin...todo el camino hacia casa fuimos bailando, al parecer, ya se nos había pasado el cansancio...

Sam Prov

Yo solo quería venirme tranquila y a Cat se le ocurre venirse cantando y bailando...Agh! Esta niña! Creo que me iré a duchar, si, eso es lo que necesito...

Sam: Voy a tomar una ducha Cat

Cat: Kay-Kay! Solo intenta no dejar pelitos rubios en nuestro jabón!

Sam: See,see como digas...

Nuestro entrenamiento no salió como lo había planeado, pero igual estuvo bien, quizás salgamos a correr otro dia, ahora, Mama está cansada, necesita una tarde de flojera...

Sam: CAAT!

Cat: Sam no me tienes que gritar, estoy acá en el sofá!

Sam: Yaa!

Llegue a donde estaba y me senté, otra vez reclamando porque el sofá es muy chico, después de calmarme, nos quedamos conversando...

Cat: Y...como te imaginas el futuro Sam?

Sam: No pienso mucho en eso, solo vivo el presente...y tu como te lo imaginas?

Cat: Yo imagino que tendría un unicornio! Y si todo sale bien, Tú también tendrías tu propio unicornio!

Sam: Hay Cat! Eres el punto medio entre la locura e inocencia

Cat: Yay! Sam...te puedo decir algo?

Sam: Claro

Cat: Te quiero mucho

En un milisegundo tenia a Cat abrazándome, no se como sucedió, pero me empecé a resbalar y caí al suelo, junto con Cat, solo que quedo encima de mi...

Sam: Te das cuenta de que cada vez que me abrazas terminamos en el suelo?

Cat: Lo siento...Pero amo los abrazos!

Ya nos habíamos levantado del suelo,volvíamos a sentarnos, mejor dicho, yo me senté y Cat fue a buscar una botella de agua, cuando llegó, se sento a mi lado...


	2. Capitulo 2

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen, de pertenecerme, habria mucho mas momentos Puckentine

* * *

Cat Prov

Solo me levante y fui a buscar una botella de agua y Sam ya estaba echada en todo el sofá, ¿porque es tan floja? Debe ser algo natural...

Así que llegué, saqué sus piernas y me senté ladymente...

Luego de un rato, mientras mirabamos televisión, Sam bosteza y pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros, así como pasa cuando vas al cine! Pero luego lo sacó, senti un vacío tremendo, por un reflejo involuntario me encogi y me apegué un poco mas a su cuerpo, creo que fue la acción necesaria para que estirara su brazo otra vez y se quedara así, solo, me encanta estar así con ella...

Sam Prov

Estaba algo incómoda, así que pase mi brazo por el hombro de Cat, como en los cines, y derrepente sentí que estaba haciendo algo mal, así que rápidamente saque mi brazo, pero senti el cuerpo de Cat acercándose al mío, ahí se me olvido todo y me dejé guiar por mi lado sentimental, así que solo la abracé denuevo...sentí su piel, su aroma, su cabello extremadamente rojo...

Cat Prov

Quedamos como un matrimonio, cuando el esposo está sentado en el sofá con una cerveza mirando la televisión y la esposa esta a su lado, abrazándolo...YaY! Necesito a Sam, no sé que haría si ella no estuviera aquí, si no me hubiera salvado, si no me hubiera...

Sam: ¿Que tienes pensado hacer esta tarde chica?

_Solo quiero quedarme aquí abrazada a ti..._

Cat: Mmm no lo sé, ¡podríamos ir de compras!

Sam: Okey, ¡vamos al centro comercial!

Sam Prov

Llegamos con muchas bolsas de tiendas, la mayoría eran de Cat, tanto que le gusta la ropa a esta niña, se le ve tan bien...

Sam: ¡Let's go to sleep!

Cat: ¡Claro, Buenas Noches!

Sam: Buenas Noches Cat

**(Otro Dia)**

Sam: It's hard to look right at you baby...

Cat: But here's my number...

Mark: So call me maybe!

Cat Prov

Teníamos que cuidar a Mark ese dia, es un chico muy tranquilo, así que decidimos soltarlo con un poco de ¡Karaoke Attack!

Mark: ¿Que van a hacer para Halloween chicas?

Sam: Voy a asustar a todos los chicos que pasen por esta puerta

Cat: Sam! ¡No es necesario!

Sam: Claro que si

Cat: Bueno, yo me quedaré para atender a todos los niños que pasen por aquí sin que Sam los mate de miedo

Sam: Agh!

Mark: Son las mejores chicas! Ya son las 5 así que me tengo que ir...

Cat: ¡Adiós Mark!

Sam: Hasta Luego chico

**(Dia de Halloween, en la mañana)**

Sam Prov

Que flojera despertarse...Oh diablos! Hoy es halloween, hay que arreglar todo para mis bromas ¡Voy a disfrutar tanto este día!

Sam: ¡Arriba Valentine! Hoy es Halloween y hay que tener todo listo para las victimas...perdón, niños

Cat: Yay! Halloween! Sam, esos chicos se van a asustar

Sam: Esa es la idea de Halloween Cat

Cat: Kay-Kay

_A veces no tengo idea de que puede estar pensando esa chica, es tan distraída_

Cat Prov

Nuestra casa ya estaba decorada, me daba algo de miedo un adorno que Sam puso en la puerta, pero era de plástico, así que poco a poco se paso ese miedo...

Sam: Bueno, ya son las 12:30 am, creo que deberían empezar a pasar niños

Cat: Claro

Los primeros niños pasaron, y los atendí yo, fue justo a tiempo antes de que Sam lanzara una bomba de carne a los chicos, que por cierto, salieron corriendo...

Cat: ¿No tienes remedio cierto?

Sam:Nop

Me fui a sentar con Sam, estaba en la cocina, derrepente se escucho un ruido, venia de la terraza, lentamente fuimos a ver, pero no había nada, solo una muñeca, quizás algún día alguien la dejo aquí...

Volvimos adentro, y volvimos a sentir un fuerte sonido, pero esta vez venia de nuestra habitación, fuimos a ver nuevamente y no había nada, a excepción de que nuestras camas estaban desordenadas...yo tenia mucho miedo, se suponen que los fantasmas no existen right?

Sam: ¿Que diablos pasó aquí?

Cat: Sam...¿Los fantasmas no existen verdad?

Sam: Ay, claro que no

Sam Prov

Esto se esta poniendo raro,fui a ver al baño con Cat, y en el baño estaba escrito: Si existimos... Quedé congelada, solo sentí la mano de Cat tirándome dentro de mi armario. Tan rápido cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro, todo estaba oscuro, menos mal era mi armario y había de todo ahí, pero ahora, tenia miedo, y nisiquiera la comida podía calmarme, miré a Cat e imaginé que estaba peor que yo, estaba muy pálida, solo espero que esto solo sea una broma...

Cat Prov

Dios Mío! Esto es de miedo, quien diablos se metió a nuestra habitación, y a nuestro baño, ¡¿y nos escribió eso?! Tengo mucho miedo, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer cuando vi a Sam congelada ahí, fue encerrarnos en el armario, por lo menos, es un lugar seguro.

Cat: Sam tengo miedo

Sam: No te preocupes, ellos no existen

Cat: Pero en la pared estaba escrito que...

Sam: Shh! Calla, ¿porque mejor no me cuentas una de tus historias que inventas con unicornios y hadas?, mira aquí hay algunas frituras...

Cat: Kay-kay


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes de Sam y Cat no me pertenecen...son propiedad de Nickelodeon

* * *

Sam Prov

Solo quería que Cat se olvidara un momento de los fantasmas, aunque eso implique tener que escuchar una de sus fantásticas historias, así que acomodé unas pocas cosas, con la poca luz que había distinguí unos paquetes de frituras, así que hice una especie de cama, donde nos acostamos a comer, mientras Cat inventaba una muuuuuuuuy larga historia...

Cat: Y derrepente, el señor Pepino le dice "no puedes estar aquí" y el señor Oso le dice "no puedes despacharme de TierraWindle"

Cuento corto, dormí casi la mitad de la historia, desperté cuando Cat me estaba moviendo...

Cat: No escuchaste el final de la historia

Sam: Claro que lo escuché

Cat: Y que te pareció?

Sam: Muy...fantástico

Cat: Yay! Amo lo fantástico!

Sam: Jajaja hay Cat!

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se sintió otro ruido, muy fuerte, abracé a Cat ante esto y ella me correspondió, no quería que se asustara, así que empecé a inventar una historia, no soy buena creando cuentos o algo por el estilo, pero hice lo mejor que pude...

Sam: Y el príncipe volvió a su casa por su moto, y luego fue al concierto de ACDC...

Cat: Jajaja Sam,los príncipes no van a conciertos de ACDC...

Sam: Como sabes? Este era un príncipe especial que le gustaba su música

Cat: Y que paso con su princesa

Sam: Que te parece si tu haces esa parte

Cat: Yay!

Cat Prov

Nuestra historia quedo muy bien,solo que Sam no le dejo un final feliz, la princesa se caía a un pozo y el príncipe en vez de salvarla, se fue a un concierto de Metallica, como le inventa un final así?

Ya eran como las 4 am, creo que dormiremos aquí, por lo que veo,Sam está apoyada en una pared casi frente a mi,pero no logro ver si está despierta...aunque igual está bien arreglado para dormir...

Sam estaba apoyada en una pared, yo estaba en otra, me intente acercar sin botar ninguna prenda de ropa, aunque era imposible, todo estaba desordenado... Llegue y me sente al lado suyo, apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas...

Sam: Hey Chica! Pensé que estabas durmiendo, con toda esta ropa no se ve para ningún lado...

Cat: Sii, no crees que seria bueno ordenarlo algún día?

Sam: Eeeh, si, claro, algún dia...

Cat: Yo te ayudaré si quieres!

Sam: Esta bien

Comencé a mirar alrededor, bueno, el armario tampoco era tan grande, pero con tantas cosas, era imposible no observarlo...me quede mirando un gorro, muy bonito, hasta que lo fui a buscar y me lo puse, empecé a actuar como rapera...

Cat: Whatsssss Wrong Bro! I'm Cat Bling Bling

Sam: Jajajaj pareces una verdadera rapera

Cat: Te gusta como se me ve el gorro?

Sam: Sure! It's a nice hat

Me acerque mucho a Sam, nunca lo había echo,nunca la había admirado tanto... Pero me aleje, y nos volvimos a sentar, ahora, ella estaba afirmada en mis piernas, mientras yo estaba apoyada en la pared...

Sam Prov

Dios Mío! Nos acercamos mucho! Contrólate Puckett, Mama Sam es fría sin sentimientos...

Cat se había puesto a ordenar un poco de ropa, pero derrepente, se enredó en unas poleras y fue a dar al suelo, al instante me levanté y senti que lloraba...Oh dios! Solo fue un golpe, pero le había dolido mucho, no sabia como calmarla...

Sam: Mira! Mira! Aquí hay una polera de cuando tenia 5 años, la llevo a todas partes!

Cat: (llorando) Me duele mucho Sam!

Sam: Shh tranquila, es solo un golpe el dolor se ira solo

Cat: Pero ahora no se va (llora)

No puedo seguir viéndola llorar, me parte verla así, solo Contrólate Puckett!

Me acerque y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios, por lo que veo no me controlé lo suficiente, pero valió la pena porque se le pasó el llanto, ojala que también el dolor... Me quede mirándola unos minutos para ver como reaccionaba...

Cat Prov

Sam Puckett me besó, Sam Puckett me besó?, SAM PUCKETT ME BESÓ!FUCK YEAH!, es lo mas tierno del mundo, yo pensé que era una piedra dura y sin sentimientos... Cuando me besó, lo único que hice fue mirarla,observar cada detalle de ella,hasta se me había quitado el dolor que sentía... Estaba tan concentrada que no me percate del tiempo que pasé mirándola,hasta que porfin reaccioné...

Cat: Muchas Gracias Sam, ya se me pasó el dolor

Sam: Pfff denada chica, solo que no me gusta verte llorar

Sam Prov

Reaccionó bastante bien...se acercó a mi y nos quedamos dormidas, ella apoyada en mi hombro, y yo apoyada en la pared... Sin duda, este Halloween fue el mejor del mundo...

(Al dia siguiente)

Sam Prov

Sam: Cat! Cat, Cat, Cat! Despierta!

Cat: ...

Desde cuando tiene el sueño tan pesado?

Sam: CAT DESPIERTA!

Cat: Que paso? No los saques! Buenos Días?

Sam: Si no te has dado cuenta, seguimos en el armario...

Cat: Oh! Es cierto, pero es muy cómodo...

Sam: Oh no Valentine, tenemos que levantarnos, son casi las 1 pm y a Mama Sam le está dando hambre

Cat: Kay-kay

Nos levantamos, duchamos, y fuimos a Bots a almorzar, ahí nos encontramos con Goomer y Dice, y Cat no dudó en contarles que la noche pasada habían fantasmas en nuestra casa...

Terminamos de almorzar y nos fuimos a casa con los chicos , fue una tarde normal, comimos, vimos una película, y luego se fueron... En la tarde cuidamos a Bobbie, y luego era muy tarde así que simplemente nos acostamos muy temprano, por lo menos yo, necesitaba mucho descansar, dormir en mi cama, aunque igual no fue malo dormir en el armario con Cat, quizás...

Cat: Buenas Noches Sam

Sam: Buenas noches Cat

(Una Semana Después)

Cat Prov

Hoy si que ha sido un dia feo, no me gustan los días de lluvia porque el señor Sol no puede brillar, y es peor cuando hay truenos, no me gustan! Solo espero que hoy no los hayan, porque ni siquiera esta Sam acá, está en Seattle recogiendo unas cosas, me dijo que hoy viajaba para acá, pero igual es un largo viaje...

La he extrañado mucho, y solo se ha ido por un par de días, estoy ansiosa de que llegue!

Sam Prov

Ya estoy en el aeropuerto, necesito volver rápido con Cat, me ha echo mucha falta, hasta con sus estupideces y todo...

Sam: Hay dios mío Puckett!

Ya subí al avión, se dice que en Los Angeles esta lloviendo, espero que no hayan truenos, porque a Cat le asustan mucho, Uffff solo quiero llegar luego!

Cat Prov

Recibí un mensaje de Sam diciendo que ya estaba en el avión, como en dos o tres horas mas llegaría, pero yo tengo miedo, estoy sola en casa y en cualquier minuto...

(Trueno)

Cat: Aaaaaaaaah!

Corrí hacia mi cama y me escondí, ahí me sentía segura...

Dios! Por que no ha llegado Sam?!

Sam Prov

Alfin! Luego de 3 horas llegue a Los Ángeles, enserio estaba muy mal, había mucho viento, mucha lluvia, y truenos...truenos? TRUENOS! OH DIOS, CAT!

Llame a un taxi, y rápidamente me fui a casa...

(En casa)

Donde estará Cat? Se supone que debe estar aquí, no creo que la hayan secuestrado...

En ese minuto ya habían muchos truenos, se había vuelto en una tormenta peor que las de Seattle, y esas si que son tormentas!

Deje las maletas en el sofá, y rápidamente fui a nuestra habitación, solo vi un pequeño bulto en la cama de Cat, solo que ese bulto tiritaba, de seguro era Cat!

De la nada, y sin hacer ruido, me saqué los zapatos, y me acosté en su cama...

Cat Prov

En el momento que mas necesitaba a Sam y no estaba,espera...Sam acaba de llegar y se acostó en mi cama! Yay!

Cat: Sam!

No dude en abrazarla apenas la vi, aunque era un poco incómodo por casi no tener espacio...

Sam: Lo también te extrañe kid

Sam Prov

Definitivamente era Cat, solo ella se alegra de verme...

Cat: No ne gustan los truenos Sam !

Sam: Hay Cat! A muchas personas no les gustan,pero tienen que suceder de vez en cuando no?

Cat: Es cierto...te extrañe demaciado

Sam: Seee, yo también eché de menos tus raras conversaciones...

Cat se apegó a mi pecho, pero de la nada levanto su cabeza y me besó...shhh,esperen es mi momento, no lo arruinen

Cat Prov

Era necesario hacerlo, tenia la necesidad de sentir sus labios, no era suficiente con esa vez que nos quedamos a dormir en en armario por culpa de los fantasmas, era lo correcto... Nos separamos por la falta de aire, mi corazón había empezado a latir muy rápido, que era eso?

Sam Prov

Fue perfecto, como Cat lo es, me quede observandola unos minutos después de separarnos...

Sam: Wou! Parece que si nos extrañamos

Cat: Yo te lo dije, te necesito

Sam: Jajaja, bueno, creo que me voy a mi cama

Cat: Noo! Quédate aquí

Sam: Pero estoy cansada y...

Cat: Si tu no te quedas aquí yo me acostaré en tu cama, además me dan miedo los truenos!

Sam: Agh! Esta bien! Solo déjame cambiarme ropa

Cat: Wiwiwiwi!

Me cambie tan rápido como pude, creo que en mi vida me había puesto el pijama tan rápido, y me fui a acostar voluntariamente obligada con Cat...

Sam: (susurro en el oído de Cat) Alguna vez te he dicho que eres una persona muy manipuladora?

Cat: Mmmm nop nunca, pero debes admitir que siempre gano

Sam: Eres una persona manipuladora y muy perfecta

Cat ese minuto se acerca a mi oído...

Cat: Alguna vez te he dicho que eres super hermosa?

Quedé congelada, aunque lo supe llevar bien, solo le respondí con una sonrisa, diablos! Creo que me sonrojé,espero que no se haya dado cuenta...

Cat Prov

Acaso Sam se sonrojó cuando le dije que era hermosa? Oh es cierto! Logre sonrojar a Sam Puckett! OOH YEAH!

Nos miramos, y solamente nos acomodamos en la cama y dormimos, siempre duermo bien con ella...

Siempre pasan cosas buenas cuando estoy asustada, ojala siempre lo estuviera...

Sam Prov

Abracé a Cat y nos quedamos dormidas…Creo te estas enamorando Puckett

* * *

Esto lo escribí muy rapido, pero quería que lo leyeran...se aceptan comentarios :D


	4. Capitulo 4

Sam y Cat no me pertenecen...son de Nickelodeon...si fueran mios ya habría Puckentine.

* * *

(Día Siguiente)

Sam Prov

Esta vez fui yo la que despertó en el suelo, creo que dormí muy a la orilla de la cama...Cat ya estaba despierta, riéndose de haberme encontrado con su amigo suelo.

Cat: ¡OmG! Jajajajja Saaaaam Jajajajaja

Sam: Ja,ja… ¿no crees que si vamos a seguir durmiendo juntas necesitaremos una cama mas grande?

_Que diablos acabas de preguntar Puckett?! Espero que Cat no lo tome mal…_

Cat: ¡Claro! Tenemos mucho dinero de nuestro servicio de niñeras, de seguro podemos comprar una cama mas grande para las dos…

_¿Estaba escuchando bien? Cat me decía que…_

Sam: ¡Bien! Entonces, algún dia la vamos a comprar

Cat: ¡Yay! ¡Compras!

Cat Prov

Ese dia cuidamos a George, es un niño muy desordenado, asi que se llevó muy bien con Sam…¿ Porque no me había dado cuenta de lo asombrosa que es?, Te estás enamorando Cat, y más encima de tu compañera de cuarto, sé que no es correcto, pero son sentimientos muy fuertes…

Sam Prov

Luego de que se fue George, fuimos a cenar a Bots, allí nos encontramos con Nona, asi que cenamos con ella…

Cat: ¿Y como has estado Nona? Hace tiempo que no sabia de ti!

Nona: He estado muy bien Cat, ¡mañana me voy a Mexico!

Sam: ¿Y que vas a hacer a Mexico?

Nona: ¡A comer unos frijoles muy buenos!

Cat: ¡Yay! ¡Frijoles!

Sam: ¡Dios Mio Cat! ¿Cuando madurarás? Jajaja

Derrepente Cat se acerca a mi oído

Cat: (susurro) sabes perfectamente que te encanta que sea así

¿Desde cuando Cat se volvió tan sexy? Decidí seguirle el juego y yo también me acerqué a su oído.

Sam:(susurro) Tienes razón, me encanta…

Cat Prov

Estaba muy cansada cuando llegamos a casa, asi que me disculpé con Nona y me fui a la cama, creo que Sam se quedó conversando con ella…

Sam Prov

Me quedé conversando con Nona un rato después de que Cat se fue a la cama…

Nona: Jajaja! ¡Eres graciosa Sam! Ya veo porque Cat siempre habla de ti

Sam: Seee eso creo…espera! ¿Cat te habla de mi?

Nona: ¡Claro! Si no las conociera, pensaría que son novias

Espera un minuto…¡¿NOVIAS?!...no es cierto, por lo menos aún

Sam: Jejeje, claro, y yo soy el ratón Mickey

Nona: Bueno Sam, ya es tarde, me voy, cuida mucho a Cat ¿okey?

Sam: Claro que lo haré señora

Nona: Nos vemos

Sam: ¡Adios!

Despues de que Nona se fue, estaba pensando en tantas cosas, necesitaba una cerveza de raíz, asi que tome una y me fui a la cama

(Dias Despues)

Cat Prov

Hoy le pedí a Sam que viniera a buscarme a Hollywood Arts, ella nunca ha venido, asique estoy casi segura de que se podría perder, aunque con la personalidad de Sam…es perfecta, nuestra relación, es tan especial, cada dia me enamoro mas de ella, solo que no sé lo que ella siente, quizás siente lo mismo que yo, quizás no…

Sam: ¿Caaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Cat: Yay Sam! Pudiste llegar!

Sam: Si, creo que me perdi por 5 segundos, pero luego obligue a un tipo a decirme la dirección y llegué aquí!

Cat: Jajaja hay Sam! Bueno,¿ Vamos a comer algo?

Sam: Claro, Mama tiene hambre!

Cat: Sam…quien gana en una carrera, ¿el caracol o el gusano?

Sam: Cat es imposible que…

La miré con cara de perrito, creo que eso siempre funciona…

Sam: Agh! El gusano chica

Cat:¡ Yay!

Sam Prov

¡Que manera de comer! Nunca había comido tanto, bueno a excepción de esa vez en el festival de los burritos, nunca había comido tantos burritos como ese dia…

Bueno, después de comer nos fuimos a casa, y Cat tenia que hacer un trabajo de maquillaje, asi que deje que me maquillara,pero... ¡me dejó como un conejo, dios mio!…

Como diablos la dejé...Luego me fui a duchar, ¡necesitaba una rica ducha!

Cuando salí de la ducha, Cat estaba tirada de en su cama escuchando música creo, Jaja, así que Mama Sam se fue a tirar encima de ella!, por venganza de que me haya dejado como conejo…

Cat: ¡Hay Sam! ¿Podrias bajarte de mi?

Sam: Nop…¡MOSTRUO DE LAS COSQUILLAS!

Cat: Jajajajaj no porfavorrr! Jajajaja Saaaaam!

Sam: Jejeje, ¡sigo teniendo más fuerza que tu!

Cat: ¡Ñam!

Sam: ¡¿Me acabas de morder?!

Cat: Quizas no tengo fuerza, pero tengo dientes muy fuertes

Sam: Esto no se va a quedar así Valentine…

Ella estaba tirada en la cama, yo encima de ella, asi que fácilmente le sujeté las manos y me acerqué a su cuello, le dejé un gran chupón…

Cat: Jajajaja, ¡Nooo Sam! ¡¿Ahora que hago?!

Sam: Eso pasa por meterse con Sam Puckett

Cat: ¡Dios!...y…¿esto se lo haces a todas las personas que se meten contigo?

Sam: Nop, solo contigo…

Despues de decirle eso, me bajé y fui a cocina, no tengo idea a que, si nisiquiera tenia hambre, solo salí de la habitación, y luego llegó Cat…

Cat Prov

¿Porque me dejó un chupón en el cuello? Es muy difícil de esconder…la odio..NO! MENTIRA! Como la voy a odiar… fui a la cocina donde estaba Sam mirando el refrigerador…

Cat: Pensé que no podias comer mas

Sam: Exacto chica, pero es tan hermoso

Cat: Tu y tu amor por la comida

Sam: ¡Exacto!

Cat: ¿Que tienes pensado hacer mañana?

Sam: Mmmm,creo que despertarme, comer, acostarme, comer acostada, y no sé que más

Cat: No creo que hagas eso

Sam: ¿Whaaaaaaaaaats? ¿Porque?

Cat: ¡Porque mañana iremos a comprar nuestra cama grande!

Sam: ¿Pero no teníamos que cuidar a Mark mañana?

Cat: Si, pero su madre cancelo la reunión, ¡asi que no lo tendremos que cuidar!

Sam: ¡Aghh! Esta bien

Cat: ¡YaY!

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicos! Me animan mucho :)


	5. Capitulo 5

Sam y Cat no son de mi propiedad...

* * *

(Dia Siguiente)

Cat: ¡SAAAAAAAAM! Levántate, ¡hoy nos espera un gran dia de compras!

Sam: ¡YA VOY CAT!

Sam Prov

¿Porque tenia tanto animo? Levantarse a esas horas no es normal, bueno, de echo ya era de tarde, pero…¡Agh! Mejor me levanto...

Llegue al living y estaba Cat con su bolso y una chaqueta, supuse que ya se estaba enfadando de tanto tiempo que la había echo esperar

Sam: ¿Nos vamos?

Cat: ¡Alfin Pickle! ¡Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo!

Sam: Es Puckett

Cat: Pickle, Puckett, ¡es lo mismo!

Sam: Bueno, mejor nos vamos antes de que mates al mundo con tu tierno enojo

Cat: ¡Agh! Kay-kay

_Porque esta niña es tan bipolar? Bueno, solo me queda seguir aprendiendo de ella..._

Llegamos a al centro comercial casi 30 minutos después, sabia que a Cat le gustaban las compras, asi que me deje guiar a todas las tiendas que ella entraba…

Al fin, después de recorrer miles de tiendas, entramos a una de camas.

Cat: ¡Mira Sam! ¡Esta me gusta!

Sam: Es rosada Cat! ¿Porque no elegimos una de color neutro?, asi ninguna pelea

Cat: Kay-kay, pero Sam…¿donde vamos a ubicarla?

Sam: ¡Oh dios! Mira, cuando la lleven al departamento, arreglamos toda nuestra habitación, y asi vemos donde la ubicamos

Cat: ¡Yay!

Sam: Jajaja, Hay dios

Estuvimos como 2 horas buscando una cama perfecta para las dos, y es muy complicado porque ni siquiera tenemos los mismo gustos …Alfin la encontramos, era perfecta, ¡perfecta para nosotras!

Cat Prov

Cat: ¿Y cuando nos pueden despachar la cama?

Vendedor: Mmmm, ¿puede ser mañana?

Cat: ¡Claro! Muchas Gracias

Vendedor: Gracias por su compra

Sam estaba mirando unos videojuegos,me acerque a ella silenciosamente y la asuste

Sam: ¡Dios Cat! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes?!

Cat: Eehh…ninguna Sam

Sam: Agh! Hey, ¿cuando nos llevan la cama?

Cat: ¡Mañana! ¡Yay!

Sam: Entonces, podemos llegar y ordenamos lo que nos queda de tarde, asi esta todo listo para cuando llegue mañana

Cat: Sam, ¡eres una genio! ¡Vamos a ordenar!

Sam: ¡Hey espera! Vamos a comprar comida primero

Cat: kay-kay

Llegamos a casa con las bolsas del supermercado, mientras yo ordenaba las cosas en la cocina, Sam me ayudaba sacando las cosas de las bolsas, y mayormente comiendo, nunca cambiara…

Cat: ¡Pero Sam!, ¡espera a que termine de ordenar siquiera!

Sam: Lo siento chica, pero tengo mucha hambre

Cat: Ay! Sam

En ordenar nos demoramos mas de lo esperado ya que cierta señorita estaba comiendo de todo…pero cuando terminamos, fuimos a ver que podíamos hacer en la habitación…

Sam: podríamos pintarla

Cat: ¡ROSADA!

Sam: No Cat, ¿que te parece si la pintamos del color original?

Cat: Era como color durazno…si alcanzo puedo comprar pintura

Sam: ¡Claro! Tu ve a comprar la pintura y brochas, y yo, mientras saco las cosas de las paredes…

Cat: Kay-kay

Sam Prov

Empecé a sacar las cosas de la pared, no tengo la menor idea de porque habíamos separado la habitación, si era perfecta antes, ¡pero ahora será mejor! Okey Puckett, ¡ponte a trabajar!

Sam: esto quedará muy bien, pero hace falta algo de... ¡música!

Me levanté y fui a poner mi canción favorita en el máximo de volumen, eso si es vida…

Cat Prov

Unos 30 minutos después llegue a casa con la pintura y las brochas, y Sam ya tenia todo despejado…

Cat: Hola, Soy Yo, Cat

Sam: ¡Bien! ¿Trajiste todo?

Cat: Claro, ¿empezamos a pintar?

Sam: ¡Claro que si!

De verdad trabajamos casi toda esa noche, pero nuestra habitación quedo hermosamente perfecta, solo los angeles podían haberlo hecho mejor

Sam Prov

Ya era de mañana…Habíamos dormido un poco, asi que fui a la cocina a buscar unas meriendas, pero solo habíamos comprado cervezas de raíz… ¡Piensa Puckett! ¿Que le gusta a Cat? ¡Fresas! ¡Eso es!, le haré un jugo de Fresas, ¡perfect!

Sam: Toma Cat

Cat: Yay! ¡Jugo de Fresas! Gracias Sam

Sam: Jajaja, ¿a que hora crees que vendrán a dejar la cama?

Cat: no lo sé, creo que tendrían que venir cerca del mediodía…

Sam: ya falta muy poco para eso

Cat: ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Nos pasamos toda la noche pintando! Y la mañana durmiendo

Sam: Wou Cat, que observación tan productiva

Cat: Nos hace falta una ducha

Sam: Claro, tu tomala primero, yo ordeno comida

Cat: ¡Hay Sam!

Ordené la comida, llegaron casi al instante, y luego de que saliera Cat del baño me di una ducha yo…Despues que salí, nos sentamos a comer, era como nuestro almuerzo, asi que lo teníamos que disfrutar…

Esperamos a que sonara el timbre, cada vez mas preocupadas, ¡hasta que alfin llegó! Como a las 3pm, pero era mejor tarde que nunca, Cat recibió y yo me encargue de que dejaran todo en la habitación…

Cat Prov

Cat: ¡Muchas gracias denuevo!

Cerre la puerta y fui a ayudar a Sam a armar la cama, es muy complicado, menos mal traía instrucciones

Sam: ¡Cat! ¿Podrias pasarme ese destornillador?

Cat: ¡NOO! ¡Porfavor no me mates! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

Sam: Chica, no te voy a matar, tengo que ajustar esto, eso es todo

Cat: Ah, Kay-kay

(Unos 40 minutos después)

Sam Prov

Sam: ¡Alfin termine de armar esta cosa! ¡Quien diría que es tan complicado armar algo que amo!

Cat: Yay! ¡Cama!

Sam: ¡No te acuestes!

Cat:¿Pero Porque?

Sam: Porque ahora tenemos que terminar de ordenar la habitación, asi que cuando nos acostemos la disfrutaremos mas

Cat: Yo me encargo de decorarla, tu ve a comprar Sushi

Sam: ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?

Cat: ¡Claro que no! Aprobé diseño ¿no recuerdas? Soy muy buena en esto

Sam: Okey, pero no lo dejes infantil

Cat: Kay-kay

_Solo espero que dejar a Cat decorar el cuarto sea una buena idea…_

Cat Prov

Voy a dejar nuestra habitación como un cuarto digno de reyes, bueno, en este caso, digno de reinas, solo espero que a Sam le guste…

Sam Prov

Llegué con el Sushi, y antes que nada, fui a ver nuestro cuarto… ¡Dios Mio! Esta chica es realmente buena decorando, la luz es perfecta, los cuadros, las cortina que hacían juego perfectamente con el color de la pared y de la cama, todo se veía tan hermoso, digna de reinas…

Sam: Wou chica, si que hiciste un buen trabajo

Cat: Si, después le podemos agregar mas cosas, por ahora, es esto lo que tenia

Sam: Muy bien…¡Vamos a comer Sushi!

Nos sentamos en el sofá a ver unos episodios de That's a Drag, nuestra serie favorita, cancelada, y la que nos había dado nuestros nuevos muebles gracias a Mama Sam.

Cat Prov

Vimos episodios de That's a Drag hasta que fue de noche, era nuestra primera noche con una cama…espera…Que pasó con…

Cat: Sam, ¿donde están nuestras camas?

Sam: en la misma parte donde están los muebles de Nona

Cat:Aaah, ¿crees que los muebles extrañaran a sus padres?

Sam: Mmmm…todos lo hacen Cat

Cat: ¡Oh! ¿Vamos a dormir?

Sam: ¡Claro! ¡Tenemos que probar nuestra cama nueva!

_Eso es de muy doble sentido, pensaré que no lo dijo con la intención que creo. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación…_

No pude evitar ver a Sam mientras se ponía el pijama, su piel es tan blanca, tan suave, tan…concentrate Cat, ¡estas babeando despierta!

Sam: ¿tu no piensas ponerte pijama?

Cat: ¡Claro que si!

Fui a mi armario y saque mi pijama favorito…

Sam: El de perritos y caramelos

Cat: ¡Es mi favorito!

Empecé a cambiarme, ya era normal que nos cambiaramos en frente de la otra, pero no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando Sam me miró…

Sam Prov

¡Agggh! ¡Su piel es tan bronceada! Es tan suave, tan dulce… ¡PUCKETT! Contrólate, y eso que solo es la primera noche…

Bueno…nos acostamos lentamente, por lo menos yo me deje caer en la cama, no hay mejor sensación que acostarse por primera vez en una cama nueva, es la mejor sensación del mundo, ¡me hace happy!

Cat por el contrario, se acostó muy ladymente, quedamos de espaldas en silencio unos minutos, de verdad se sentía bien…

Sam: Se siente bieeeeeeeeen

Cat: Elegimos la correcta, es muy comoda Sam

Sam: Okey, mi lado va a ser este, el derecho

Cat: Kay-kay, entonces el mio es el…mmm…

Sam: ¡IZQUIERDO CAT!

Cat: ¡Oh si! Claro

Sam: Bueno…Eeeeh…Buenas noches Cat

Cat: Que duermas bien Sam

Quedamos de espaldas la una con la otra…Me di vuelta rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con ella, iba a hablar pero ella se me adelantó…

Cat: ¿Sam?

Sam: ¿Si chica?

Cat: ¿No me das mi beso de las buenas noches?

Morí de ternura cuando me lo dijo, yo soy una piedra dura, fría, no me puedo demostrar sensible, pero con ella es inevitable, me hace mejor persona…

Sam: Seguro que si Cat

Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, antes de que reaccionara, Cat tenia sus manos en mi cuello…nuestros labios se juntaron como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, nuestro beso se complementó perfectamente, mentiría si no dijera que siento algo especial cuando la beso…

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente unos segundos.

Sam: Ahora si, buenas noches

Cat: ¡Yay! Ahora si que son buenas noches

_Tengo razón, es el punto medio entre la locura e inocencia…_


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes de Sam & Cat no me perteneces, son de Nick ¬¬'

* * *

(Dia Siguiente)

Sam Prov

Desperté antes de que Cat lo hiciera, me giré lentamente para no despertarla y me quedé observándola…definitivamente tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sentimos, de mi parte, es un amor verdadero…

Cat: No me mires Sam

_¡Diablos! ¿Como Carajo se dio cuenta? Responde tranquila Puckett_

Sam: ¿Porque?

Cat: Porque pienso que estas pensando en como matarme

Sam: ¿Y porqué te mataria?

Cat: No lo sé

Sam: Jajaja, como se te ocurre Cat…Ah,por cierto, Buenos Dias

Cat: ¡YaY! ¡Buenos Dias Sam!

Sam: ¿Como diablos despiertas con tanta energía?

Cat: No lo sé..Mmm…Sam, ¿podemos hablar de algo?

_¡Diablos! No está enamorada de mí, me odia, quiere poner dos camas de nuevo, ¿que más me puede decir? ¿Estoy pensando muchas cosas? _

Sam: Claro chica, ¿de qué?

Cat: de nuestra relación…creo que me gustas

¡Oh Dios Mío!¿Acaso le gusto? Me pegue mentalmente unas 5 veces antes de contestar…

Sam: creo… que tu también me gustas Cat

_¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Puckett?_

Cat: Asi que… ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

_Se supone que yo debería preguntarle eso,¿no?_

Sam: claro que si kid

Cat: ¡Yay!

Sam: Entonces…¿que te parece mañana a las 8pm?

Claro: ¡Yay! ¡Me encantan las 8pm!

Solo tengo que esperar hasta mañana, bien hecho Sam…

Cat Prov

Para haber sido una declaración rápida salió bien decente…¡no puedo creer que también le guste a Sam! Todo marcha bien en mi vida, solo tengo que esperar hasta mañana, ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué me voy a poner?

Sam: ¿Cat? ¿A qué hora llega el chico que cuidamos?

Cat: A las 3pm

Sam: Entonces, tenemos aproximadamente 5 horas para seguir durmiendo

Cat: ¿Enserio?

Sam: Claro, hace mucho tiempo que no duermo hasta tarde

Cat: ¡SAM! ¡Hace unos días atrás dormiste hasta tarde!

Sam: Sep, pero no contigo…

Me atrapó en un abrazo, hubiera intentado zafarme, pero no lo quise, me gustaba estar asi con ella…

Sam Prov

Cat: creo que no tengo escapatoria ¿verdad?

Sam: Nop

Cat: Kay-kay

Esa tarde dormimos hasta que llegó el chico que debíamos cuidar,creo que se llama Nicholas, asi que de mala gana me levanté a ayudar a Cat, que se había levantado cuando no me di cuenta… Pareciera que es un verdadero gato…

Nicholas: tengo hambre

Cat: ¿que quieres comer Nicholas?

Nick: ¡Fideos!

Cat: ¡Yay! Yo amo los fideos

Sam: ¡Y yo amo poder comer!

Cat: Tienes que decir el ¡YAY!

Sam: No lo voy a hacer Cat

Cat: Pero debes hacerlo para que la expresión sea la correcta

Sam: ¡Agh! Está bien… ¡Yay! ¡Amo poder comer!

Cat: ¡Wiii!

La tarde se pasó rápido. La madre de Nicholas llegó muy tarde, me estaba quedando dormida cuando tocó la puerta…

Cat: ¡Hola Señora Grant!

Señora Grant: ¡Hola Cat! ¿Como se portó Nicholas?

Sam: Como todos los niños de su edad

Señora Grant: ¿Hola Sam!...Ups, casi se me olvida,tomen el dinero chicas, muchas gracias, ¡nos vemos!

Cat: ¡Adios!

Nicholas: ¡Adios Chicas!

Sam: ¡Recuerda correr con tijeras!

Cat Prov

¡Wou! La tarde se pasó super rápido, ¡Pensar que tengo una cita con Sam mañana a las 8! Esta noche estaré muy nerviosa…tengo que pensar que ponerme, como peinarme, como maquillarme, ¡Hay Dios! ¡Sam me pone tan nerviosa!

Sam: ¿Donde están los nachos Cat?

Cat: ¡En el mueble de arriba!

Sam: Oh verdad

Cat: ¿Lista para ir a la cama?

Sam: Claro, solo déjame buscar una fuente para mis nachos

Cat: Kay-kay

Mientras Sam buscaba una fuente para sus nachos, yo estaba buscando al señor jirafa, que estaba escondido debajo del sofá…¿como llegó ahí?

Sam: ¡Listo!

Cat: ¡Yay!

Nos acostamos y no podía quedarme dormida, eran tantos los nervios, tener una cita con la persona que quieres…

Sam Prov

¡Oh Diablos! Estoy nerviosa por cómo va a salir todo mañana, debería ir de compras, no tengo algo especial para una cita, sí, eso haré mañana, iré de compras…

(Dia Siguiente)

10 am

Sam Prov

Creo que debería leventarme, espera… Cat todavía está durmiendo, mejor la acompaño, ¡A seguir durmiendo!

2pm

Cat Prov

Hoy es el gran dia…Wou, creo que me quedé dormida, ¡es hora de levantarnos!

Cat: Levantate Valentine, es un bonito dia

Sam: ¿Mmmm?

Cat: Sam….es hora de levantarse

Sam: 5 minutos mas

Cat: ¡No! Levantate luego

Sam: ¡Porfavorr!

Cat: ¡La comida está lista!

Sam: ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ LA COMIDA?!

Cat: ¡Jajaja! Sabía que eso te despertaría

Sam: Realmente me tienes

Sonreí en forma coqueta, y fui a tomar una ducha, se supone que Sam fue a comprar el almuerzo…

3pm

Sam Prov

¿Quién diablos compró todas las alitas de pollo? Tuve que comprar discos de pollo…llegue a casa y almorzamos, no tenía mucho apetito, creo que los nervios me empezaban a jugar una mala pasada…

Terminamos de almorzar y de ordenar la casa como 1 hora después, ya era tiempo de irme de "shopping" como dice Cat.

Sam: Nos vemos en esta puerta a las 7:50 pm, no faltes

Cat: ¿Y dónde vas?

Sam: Tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero no creas que se me olvidó nuestra cita

Cat: ¡YaY!

Cat Prov

Esto es perfecto, se supone que Sam saldrá, entonces tengo más tiempo para arreglarme, quizás deba comprarle algo…

4:30 pm

Sam Prov

En el centro comercial siempre me pierdo, la mayoría de las veces que vengo, nunca es a comprar ropa, Cat es la que hace eso, ¡ni siquiera sé a qué tiendas entrar!… creo que me demoraré más de lo esperado…

5pm

Cat Prov

Salí de casa a comprarle algo a Sam, creo que lo que tengo pensado es simplemente perfecto para nosotras, aunque solo sea la primera cita sé que nos mantendrá unidas…

6 pm

Sam Prov

Llevo como 1 hora y media intentando encontrar algo decente,¡Oh! Pero en esa tienda no he entrado, debe haber algo ahí…

Vendedora: Bienvenida, ¿que se encuentra buscando?

Sam: Eeeee…mmmm… mire, tengo una cita y no tengo nada decente que ponerme.

Vendedora: Una cita ¿eh? Mira esto es perfecto, lleva todos estos al probador y eliges cual es el mejor

Sam: ¡Agh! Okey…

Vendedora:¿ Y quién es el afortunado?

Sam: Yo

Vendedora: ¿tu?

Sam: Claro, soy la chica más afortunada del mundo por salir con la persona que quiero.

Vendedora: ¡Hay que tierno!

Me acerqué a ella peligrosamente, y le advertí

Sam: Nunca, nunca me vuelvas a llamar tierna

Vendedora: Eeeeh…¡está bien pero no me mates!

Jeje, me encanta causar temor, ahora, de toda esta ropa, ¿cual me quedará decente?

6:45 pm

Cat Prov

Me puse a sacar toda la ropa de mi armario…Que me pondré, haber, ¿jeans? No, ¿polera y jeans? Nop, ¿mameluco y zapatos de seguridad? Claro que no Cat…¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto es perfecto!

Cat: ¡Preparate Puckett!

7pm

Sam Prov

Esto es perfecto, mataré a Cat, ¡me veo seeeeeexy!

Vendedora: ¿Te llevas este?

Sam: Sep

Vendedora: Muy bien, ¿lo pongo en una bolsa?

Sam: Espera, ¿qué hora es?

Vendedora: Son las 7pm

Sam: ¡Diablos! ¡No! Creo que me lo llevaré puesto

Vendedora: Okey…

Como carajo se me pasó tan rápido la hora, tengo que llegar, pasaré a una peluquería a arreglarme un poco el cabello y ¡listo!

Cat Prov

Falta muy poco, me maquillo un poco y estoy lista

Cat: Señor jirafa, ¿cree que todo salga bien esta noche?

Señor Jirafa:….

Cat: ¡Oh! Tiene razón, hay que ser muy agradable y cortés

Señor Jirafa: ….

Cat: Muchas gracias por su consejo Señor Jirafa, no sé qué haría sin usted

Señor Jirafa: ….

7:30 pm

Sam Prov

Okey, ya estoy lista, o decente, debería irme ya a casa, Cat debe estar muy nerviosa, quizás quemó la casa, quizás está hablando con sus peluches, o quizás esta huyendo para no tener una cita conmigo…¿es posible eso? Ella me invito a una cita, si alguien huyera debería ser yo, pero claro que no lo haré…

7:45 pm

Cat Prov

¡Ya estoy lista! ¡YAY! ¡Que nervios! ¿Porque no ha llegado Sam? Quizás huyó… espera, eso no es posible, ella me dijo que nos viéramos en la puerta a las 7:50 pm.

*Ding Dong*

Cat: Ding dong, ¡debe ser Sam!

Sam Prov

Alfin llegué, justo a la hora, esto solo le sucede a la vieja Sam, justo hoy no salí con llave, obligadamente voy a tener que esperar aquí…

Cat:¡SAM!

Sam: ¡Hola Cat!

¡Oh! ¡Se ve tan Hermosa! Su vestido es de un color rosado pálido con una cinta blanca en la cintura, está perfecta de pies a cabeza, su cabello perfectamente peinado, sus labios rosados, tan…besables….

Cat Prov

¡OH DIOS! Esta señorita me quiere matar…Es simplemente perfecta, nunca la había visto con un vestido, ¡y menos con uno morado! ¡Yay! ¡Me encanta el morado! El vestido hace que se noten sus perfectas proporciones, su cabello tan sexy, sus labios tan…besables...

Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, ella estaba con la boca medio abierta, supuse que yo también, el silencio se rompió cuando volvimos a la realidad…

Cat: Te ves muy bonita Sam

Sam: Gracias Chica, tu también te ves muy bien

Cat: Gracias… ¿te parece si vamos a comer?

Sam: ¡Claro! ¿Dónde vamos?

Cat: Solo sígueme…

Sam Prov

Misteriosamente sexy, Cat es así, no lo puedo dudar, pero… ¿dónde íbamos? Nunca había venido a estos lugares, y caminar con tacones y vestido es bien incomodo que digamos…

Sam: ¿cuanto falta?

Cat: ¡Nada! ¡Ya llegamos!

Llegamos a un restaurant de dos pisos, alejado del ruido de la cuidad, muy tranquilo por lo que se veía. Entramos y Cat fue inmediatamente a hablar con una de esas personas que te indican las mesas en los restaurant que no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llaman… Él nos guió a nuestra mesa, estaba en el segundo piso al lado de la ventana, era muy bonito.

Cat Prov

Nos sentamos una en frente de la otra y a los pocos minutos nos trajeron el menú…

Sam: ¿Que quieres comer chica?

Cat: Mmmm comeré esta ensalada y este plato

Sam: Para mí lo mismo, pero en vez de ensalada, tráigame otro plato de esos.

Garzon: En unos minutos traigo sus pedidos

Estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación, dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

Cat: ¿crees que los aliens nos están viendo del espacio ahora mismo?

Sam: Jajaja, no lo sé, quizás están ocupados en estos momentos.

Cat: ¿y que pueden estar haciendo?

Sam: Mmmm buena pregunta, quizás, están haciendo caldo de humanos

Cat: ¡Sam! ¡No se puede hacer caldo de humano!

Sam: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Cat: Porque no hay humanos donde viven los aliens

Sam: Jajaja hay Cat

El garzón llegó con nuestros platos, esperé a que Sam empezara a comer primero, me encanta ver su cara cuando come…

Sam: ¿Tu no comes chica?

Cat: Claro, pero me gusta ver tu cara cuando comes

Sam: ¿Enserio?

Cat: Sip, demuestras que amas la comida

Sam: ¡Claro! Aunque demuestro mi amor de formas raras

Cat: Jajaja, algunas personas se expresan mejor asi

Sam Prov

Nuestra cena fue muy agradable, la comida era excelente, deberíamos venir mas seguido, ya habíamos terminado de comer, asi que solo miraba a Cat…debo tener una cara muy embobada cuando estoy enamorada. Cat se vino a sentar a mi lado, mi corazón empezó a latir más que rápido…

Cat: ¿que te parece?

Sam: la comida estuvo excelente Cat, y la compañía aún mejor, ¿porque no habíamos venido antes?

Cat: Porque esta es una ocasión especial

Me acerque a su oído…

Sam: es la mejor cita del mundo chica

Ella se acercó y me beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando hizo eso. NOTA MENTAL: CONTROLAR LAS EMOCIONES

Cat: Sam, te quiero decir algo

Sam: Claro Cat…

Cat Prov

Cat: Me enamoré de ti, eres lo mejor que he tenido, me haces sentir la chica más afortunada e inteligente del mundo, quiero estar contigo para siempre…

Sam: respira Valentine

Cat: Lo siento, quiero decirte que…te amo

Sam Prov

Estoy muriendo de ternura, esto es lo más sincero que he escuchado, debo sacar mi lado caballeroso y decirle lo que siento…

Sam: ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos? Yo estaba comiendo un burrito, que tenía una batería…Creo que haber salvado a una chica que no conocía fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, cuando estoy contigo todo se vuelve bueno, tú me haces mejor persona, y también quería decirte que…te amo

Creo que lo hago bastante bien… me acerqué a Cat, puse mis manos en su cara y la besé, simplemente eso, ese besó, lo que selló nuestro amor.

Cat Prov

¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡El señor jirafa tenía razón! Estamos destinadas a estar juntas, creo que solo falta una pregunta que hacer…

Cat: Sam, sé que es un poco apresurado pero… quieres ser mi nov…

Sam: ¡NO!

¿Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats? ¿Acaso dijo que no? …Siento como me viene una inmensa tristeza a mi corazón, pero si ella también dijo que me amaba, ¿que salió mal?

Sam: Tú ya has hecho suficiente, déjame hacerte esa pregunta

Sam Prov

La gente empezaba a mirarnos, no me importó, me arrodille, aunque era bastante difícil con vestido, pero logré hacerlo, y le hice la pregunta que hace mucho tiempo quería hacerle…

Sam: Cat Valentine, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Cat: ¡Claro que si Sam!

La tomé por la cintura y empezamos a girar besándonos, nunca he sido cursi, pero ese era el momento preciso para serlo…

Bajé a Cat y nos fuimos del restaurant de la mano, ¿acaso la gente nunca había visto a dos chicas de la mano?

Cat: Toma Sam

Me pasó una cajita verde…¿qué tramará?

Sam: Oh ¡Wou! ¡Cat! No tenías porque molestarte... Gracias chica

Era un colgante, con la palabra PUCKENTINE en él, derrepente me fijé que sacaba otro de su bolso, tenía todo planeado

Cat: ¡tú tienes uno y yo tengo otro!

Sam: ¡Wau!…solo tengo una pregunta…¿qué significa PUCKENTINE?

Cat: ¡Ah! Verás, en una clase, Sikowitz nos hizo fusionar apellidos o nombres, y yo fusioné Puckett y Valentine

Sam: Entonces… ¿tenias todo planeado no?

Cat: Se podría decir que si

Sam: ¡Eres la mejor! (dije abrazándola y dándole un corto beso)

Cat: ¡Yay! ¡Soy la mejor!

Sam: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear al parque?, igual no es tan tarde

Cat: ¡Yay! ¡Me encantan los parques!

Sam: ¡Nos dirigimos al parque!

Cat Prov

Llegamos al parque, habían varias parejas y niños ahí, Sam le sacó una manta a unos chicos y nos sentamos en el pasto

Cat: ¿Estas segura que no les importara?

Sam: Claro que no, ni siquiera la estaban ocupando

Cat: ¡Oh! es cierto

Sam: Y si les importa, tendrán que vérselas con… ¡el calcetín con mantequilla!

Cat: Oh no Sam, siempre salen heridos cuando aparece el calcetín con mantequilla

Sam: Esta bien, entonces no lo ocuparé

Cat: Sammy, ¿podemos quedarnos a ver las estrellas?

Sam: Claro Cat,¿ pero no te dará frío?

Cat: Nop, no hace frio esta noche, además, si hace frío, tengo a mi novia al lado

_¿Eso salió sexy no?_

Sam: entonces claro que nos quedamos

Sam Prov

Nos acostamos de espaldas en la manta que les robé a los chicos y miramos las estrellas, aunque no pude evitar mirar a mi hermosa NOVIA, exacto, ahora tengo novia, y es la mejor del mundo…

Cat Prov

Es tan hermoso ver las estrellas con tu NOVIA, ¡mi novia es la mejor del mundo!

Cat: Es hermosa ¿no?

Sam: Claro, son tan…brillantes

Cat: No hablaba de las estrellas

Sam: ¿Entonces de que hablabas?

Cat: De mi novia que hoy se puso un sexy vestido para nuestra cita

Sam: ¿Desde cuando eres tan sexy Cat?

No dude en acercarme a ella y rodearla con mis brazos en un cálido abrazo… no tengo la menor idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirando las estrellas en el parque, creo que estar enamorada de verdad me afecta algo…

Sam Prov

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, creo que ya es hora de ir a casa

Sam: ¿que te parece si vamos a casa?

Cat: Kay-kay

Llegamos a casa y nos acostamos al instante, aunque haya sido la mejor noche de mi vida, estoy algo cansada… Nos cambiamos de ropa, tratando de evitar mirarnos, y luego Cat se puso a buscar al Señor Jirafa.

Sam: ¿Enserio Cat?

Cat: Sam, ¡no puedo dormir tranquila si no sé donde está!

Sam: ¡Agh! Está bien, encontremos a esa jirafa…

Cat: ¡Yay! Somos Piratas buscando un Tesoro

Sam: Claro chica

Habremos pasado como 15 minutos buscando ese peluche…hasta que Cat lo encontró debajo de los puff…

Sam: ¿Ahora si podemos dormir?

Cat: ¡Claro!

Sam: Esperaaa... no estarás pensando en dormir con el Señor Jirafa ¿o si?

Cat: ¡Pero es mi peluche favorito!

Sam: Acaso no prefieres este peluche (le dije señalándome)

Cat: Tienes razón, quédate aquí señor Jirafa, no pelees con Mister Mono

_Esta chica es lo más tierno e inocente del mundo_

Sam: Ven aquí chica

La abracé y nos tiramos a la cama…a dormir claro, ¡malpensados!

Cat Prov

Aunque me gusta dormir con el Señor Jirafa, prefiero mil veces a Sammy...mejor a dormir, mañana tenemos que cuidar a varios chicos…

Sam: (susurro) ¿mañana tenemos que cuidar a varios chicos verdad?

Cat: Sip, ¿crees que podré controlarme para no besarte cuando estén ellos?

Sam: Mmm no creo, soy irresistible

Cat: Es verdad

Me acerque y empecé una guerra de poder, yo la besaba, ella me besaba, nos besábamos, me subí encima de ella tomando sus manos, casi dejándola inmóvil, y puse mis labios en su cuello, me debía un chupón…

Sam: Cat nooo! Mañana los niños se darán cuenta

Cat: No me importa, tu me dejaste uno la vez pasada

Sam: ¡Uuh! ¿Chica ruda se quiere meter con Mamá Sam?

Cat: ¿Mama Sam se quiere meter con chica ruda?

Apenas terminé de decir eso Sam se libera de mi, y me deja a mi abajo ahora, es increíble su fuerza…

Sam: Jeje, aquí vamos Valentine…¡GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS!

Cat: ¡Jajaja! ¡No Saaam! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Porfavor! ¡Nooo! ¡Jajajaja!

Sam Prov

Me encanta jugar a las cosquillas con ella, me encanta cuando empieza a hablar con sus peluches, me encanta cuando me dice "Sammy", me encanta cuando canta, me encanta ella…

Sam: Ufff, ¿nunca te cansas de reir no?

Cat: Eres mala Sam Puckle, sabes que las cosquillas son mi punto débil.

Sam: Es Puckett…Jeje, en fin, ahora si nos vamos a dormir

Cat: ¡Yay!

Sam: Buenas Noches chica (dije acercándome y dándole un corto beso)

Cat: Buenas Noches también Sammy

La abracé, esta vez para dormir…

* * *

Bueno, es un poquito largo, espero que lo disfruten :)


	7. Capítulo 7

Sam & Cat no son de mi propiedad :(

* * *

(Dia siguiente)

Cat Prov

Cat: Levante Amor

Sam: ….

Cat: ¿Sammy?

Sam:…

Cat: ¡ALITAS DE POLLO!

Sam: ¡¿DONDE?!

Solo la mire con cara triunfante

Sam: Deberias dejar de darme falsas esperanzas…

Cat: Falsas Esperanzas(8)

Sam: Algún dia me voy a despertar primero que tu

Cat: ¡Vamos Sammy! Desayunemos porque después llegan los chicos

Sam: Recuérdame porque tenemos que cuidar a 5 niños hoy

Cat: Porque somos buenas niñeras… y nos pagan extra

Sam: ¡Agh! Esté bien, pero primero me daré una ducha

Cat: Kay-kay, te espero en la cocina

Iba saliendo de la habitación y Sam me toma la mano, haciendo que voltee y juntemos nuestros labios

Sam: Buenos Días Amor

Cat: Buenos Días Cariño

Fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ¿que hacia? ¿Café?, ¿jugo?, ¿huevos?, ¿malteada?, ¿palomitas? Claro que no Cat, no se desayunan palomitas…¿o si?

Como a los 15 minutos llegó Sam

Cat: ¿Quieres Café?

Sam: Claro, necesito mantenerme despierta

Cat: Jajaja Despierta, ¡YaY!

Sam Prov

Como a las 12 pm llegaron los chicos….¡WOU! Yo que pensaba que era desordenada…

Sam: ¡Oye Bajate de ahí!

Cat: ¡No! ¡Porfavor no rompas los vasos!

Sam: Hey chico, lleva tu helicóptero afuera

Cat: ¿Podrias bajarte de ahí?

Sam: ¡Oye ya! ¡Deja de romper nuestra loza!

Cat: ¡Sam no puedo!

Sam: Oh claro que si puedes

Cat: No puedo…¡Aaaaaaaah!

¡Ese chico le pegó con el helicóptero a Cat! ¿Que carajo se cree?...Cat se fue corriendo a nuestra habitación, es hora de poner orden aquí

Sam: ¡SE ORDENAN TODOS!

Chicos: ¿Y que nos piensas hacer si no lo hacemos?

¿Acaso me está desafiando? Se va a arrepentir…tomé el helicóptero de juguete con una mano y lo apasté…

Sam: lo próximo que aplaste será tu cabeza

Mick: Uhh…

Sam: Ahora quiero que me ordenen toda la casa y la dejen como estaba cuando llegaron, y tu, te vas a ir a disculpar con Cat…

Mick: Está bien…

Sam: ¿Perdón?

Mick: Esta bien Señorita Puckett

Sam: Así me gusta, ahora, vamos a buscar a Cat

Donde más se puede haber escondido Cat, en su armario claro…

Cat Prov

Sentí que Sam tocaba la puerta de mi armario, la verdad, estaba muy estresada de todos esos chicos, nunca más me apunto para cuidar a 5 niños…Asi que salí y me encontré con Sam y el chico del helicóptero

Sam: este chico te quiere decir algo

Cat: ¿Si?

Sam: vamos chico habla

Mick: Perdón Cat por golpearte con el helicóptero, te juro que nunca pasara de nuevo

Cat: Está bien, pero por favor, ¡ya no hagan más destrucciones!

Sam: no te preocupes de eso, ya están todos ordenando, tu también chico, ve con los demás

Mick: Está bien Señorita Puckett

_¿Acaso le dijo Señorita Puckett?_ La miré con cara extrañada

Sam: Causo temor en ellos, asi que puedo decirles lo que sea

Cat: Jaja ¡Hay Dios Sam! Eres mala con ellos

Sam: Se lo merecen,estaban haciendo mucho desorden y te golpeó con ese juguete… Deberías salir, ven a sentarte un rato aquí mientras los chicos terminan de ordenar…

Cat: ¡Yay! ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

Sam: Agh..¿enserio?

Cat: Si, ¿porque no?

Sam: Está bien, pero que no sea tan fantástica

Cat: Kay-kay

Nos sentamos en unos puff de nuestra habitación,en realidad, me senté en las piernas de Sam, eran mas comodas que un puff, y me aferré a su cuello, por lo que ella voluntariamente obligada debió poner su mano en mi cintura…y me puse a relatar una historia.

Sam Prov

Era inevitable no poner mi mano en la cintura de Cat, esta chica sabe lo hace…su aroma es tan..dulce…¡PUCKETT! Concéntrate en su historia

Cat: Y luego llegaron al reino de las flores, y el unicornio le dijo al rey: "Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar al zafiro de la paz", y el rey le dijo: "El zafiro está pasando esa puerta", entonces, el unicornio partió en busca de la gema que le daría la paz a todo el reino…

Sam: ¿Era un unicornio?

Cat: Shhh dejame terminar mi historia… y pasó la puerta y encontró el Zafiro de la paz, devolviéndole la paz a todo el reino Fluny

Sam: ¿Reino Fluny?

Cat: Siii…¡y ese es el fin de la historia!

Me quedé mirándola como una idiota

Sam: Cada día me enamoro mas de ti Cat

Cat:¡Yay! Te amo Sammy (dijo saltando a besarme)

Sam: Yo también chica (le dije correspondiéndole el beso)

Me separé de Sam y le dije

Cat: Aunque me encante estar asi contigo, tenemos que ir a cuidar a estos chicos

Sam:¡Agh! ¿Porque cuidamos a 5 niños?!

Cat: Tranquila, ya falta poco para que se vallan

Y era verdad, llegamos a nuestro living y estaba todo ordenado, de verdad le tenían miedo a Sam, bueno, ¿quien no?...No pasaron ni 5 minutos y llegó la madre de los chicos.

Cat: ¡Yay! Adios niños

Chicos:¡Adios!

Sam: ¡Gracias por irse!

Cat: Me encantan los niños, ¡pero algunas veces me cansan!

Sam: A mi cansan de todas maneras

Sam Prov

Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, y no había nada que hacer, Cat estaba en la cocina y yo simplemente me tiré en el sofá a ver televisión, pero no calculé bien la distancia y caí al suelo, golpeándome muy fuerte la cabeza…

Sam: ¡Auch!

Cat: ¿Sam?... ¡Oh dios! ¿Que te paso?

Sam: Me caí, creo que no calculé la distancia

Cat:¡Dios Mio! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cuantos dedos ves?

Sam: Wou chica calmate, si estoy bien, no me pasó nada

_Me encanta cuando se preocupa por mí._

Cat: Es que no te quiero perder

Sam: No creo que te libres de mi tan fácil chica

La abracé, aunque aún estábamos en el suelo, no había nada que hacer, asi que nos quedamos mucho tiempo asi…

Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos…

Sam: Vamos a prometer algo

Cat: ¡Yay! ¡Promesas!

Sam: Pase lo que pase, nunca nos vamos a separar de la otra ¿okey?

Cat: Kay-kay…espera…no pensarás en irte ¿o si?

Sam: ¡Claro que no!

Cat: Aps, entoces, ¿PUCKENTINE FOREVER?

Sam: PUCKENTINE FOREVER cariño

Me besó otra vez, de hecho, era muy tierna besando…pero alguien nos interrumpió cuando llamaron a la puerta…

Sam: ¡Diablos!

Cat: ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ya voy!

Solo escuché un grito de Cat, me giré a la puerta, ¡y era Nona!

Cat Prov

Cat: ¡Nona! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

Nona: ¡Aw! ¡yo también te extrañe cariño!

Sam: ¡Hey!

Nona: ¡Hola Sam! A ti tambien te extrañé, no le hiciste nada malo a Cat ¿supongo?

Me reí de lo raro de su comentario, y Sam también lo hizo, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que contestó

Sam: ¡Como se te ocurre Nona!

Nona: Bueno…yo solo lo decía…

Cat: ¡Ven! ¡Quedate a cenar con nosotras!

Sam: See, tenemos discos de pollo…y una de esas cosas que le gustan a Cat

Nona: ¿Que?

Cat: No te preocupes Nona, son discos de pollo y ensaladas, cosa que a cierta señorita no le haría mal comer de vez en cuando

Sam: O no Valentine, ¡no me manipules para comer vegetales!

Es verdad, no le haría mal, bueno, Nona se quedo con nosotras esa noche, después de que terminamos de cenar, fuimos al living, a conversar un rato con ella, me senté al lado de Sam en el sofá, y Nona se sentó en un sillón…

Sam pasó su brazo de forma casi natural por encima de mi hombro, siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez no se dio cuenta de que estaba Nona, y ésta nos quedó mirando con cara extrañada.

Nona: Ummmm…eh…¿hay algo aquí que me haya perdido?

Sam: Eeeh Nona, debemos decirte algo….

Cat: Porfavor no nos odies…

Nona: Hablen chicas que me estoy asustando

Cat: Sam y yo somos novias

Sam: Sep, mira si te vas a enojar con alguien…mejor no te enojes

Esperamos la reacción de Nona, pero su cara estaba tranquila y dulce, como siempre es la cara de mi Nona.

Nona: Chicas, tarde o temprano iban a serlo, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes

Nos dijo eso y se abalanzó a abrazarnos, con Sam quedamos con cara de…¡¿WTF?!

Sam: P..pero…¿como lo sabias?

Nona: Querida, unas simples amigas no se dirigen esas miradas

Sam: Al parecer si se notaban

Cat: ¡Estoy muy feliz de que no te hayas enojado Nona!

Nona:¿Porque me enojaría? Eres mi nieta y nunca te voy a juzgar

Cat: Muchas Gracias

Me llegaba una emoción tan grande a mi corazón, en ese minuto podía dar mil volteretas

Nona: ¡Ah! Y Sam…si le haces algo a mi niña…

Sam: Espere un minuto…no le diga eso a mamá Sam, porque yo nunca, pero escúcheme, NUNCA le haré daño a Cat

Nona: Estas en buenas manos Cat

Cat: ¡Yay!

Nona: Bueno, es hora de que me vaya a Elderly Acres

Cat: (abrazando a Nona) ¡Estoy muy feliz de que estes bien!

Sam: ¡Adios Nona!

Nona: Adios par de tortolitas

Sam: ¡Hey!

Nona ya había cerrado la puerta, justo a tiempo antes de que un zapato de Sam le llegara en la cara, no le dicen: "Sam la rápida saca zapatos" por nada ¿o si?

Fui a buscar un vaso de jugo al refrigerador, y Sam ya estaba echada en el sofá, me senté encima de ella, solo por jugar

Sam: ¿Hey chica que haces?

Cat: Siempre te echas en el sofá

Sam: Y…

Cat: ¿Crees que fue buena idea contarle a Nona?

Sam: Claro, es tu abuela, y ya sospechaba algo, además, asi puedo estar mas cerca de ti sin que nos mire raro(dijo acercándose a mi)

Cat: Tienes razón

Le dije yo, cortando el diminuto espacio que quedaba entre nosotras, y hundiéndonos en un profundo beso, ella sobre el sofá y yo sobre ella…

Sam Prov

¿Porque detuvimos nuestra sesión de besos? Debe ser una de las locas preguntas de Cat

Cat: Mmm…Sam, ¿como beso?

Sam: ¿enserio?

Cat: Si, siempre he querido saberlo

Sam:Mmm, como te lo explico…mmmm

Me acerque a sus labios, y ya encima de estos le dije..

Sam: Besas perfecto amor

No la deje contestar porque otra vez empezamos una lucha de poder…pero minutos después fui yo la que cortó nuestro momento, dejando a Cat con la boca estirada…¡Dios! ¡Se ve tan tierna!

Sam: Y yo como beso Cat?

Cat: Umm…¡Yay! Como un Lindo Unicornio

Sam: Eso quiere decir que…

Cat: Tambien besas excelente Sammy

No me imagino sin ella, pero ya era tarde, y aún Cat estaba sobre mí, asi que…¡ES HORA DE DORMIR!

Sam: ¿Vamos a dormir no?

Cat: Claro

Se levantó de mi, y me ayudo a pararme…Nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación y de la nada me puse a cantar…¡¿cuando Sam Puckett a cantado?!

Sam: It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her, and then she made my lips hurt, I can hear the chit chat, Take me to your love shack, Mama's always got a backtrack…When everybody talks back (8)

Cat Prov

_Wou, Sam canta realmente bien, me encanta, ¿acaso puede ser mas perfecta?_

Nos pusimos pijama, y a la cama a dormir, aunque nunca nos dormimos en ese minuto, siempre jugamos un rato. Esta vez, Sam tomó de rehén a Mister Mono y a Señor Tigre, ¡y los tenía amarrados con una cuerda!

Sam: ¡Arr! Pirata Soy y no los libraré

Cat: ¡Pirata Sam! Mira, ¡ahí está el tesoro de pollo!

Sam: ¡POLLO!

Cat: Jejeje

Sam: ¡Arr! ¡No hay ningun Tesoro de pollo!

Cat: ¡Te engañé! Ahora, sean libres Mister Mono y Señor Tigre, ¡vuelvan con sus familias!, yo me encargo de este pirata

Sam: ¡Arr! No podrás esconderlos por mucho tiempo, ¡Arrrr!

Cat: ¡Claro que si!

Me tiré a ella con una espada de globo…

Cat: ¡Ríndete! O moriras

Sam: ¡Arr! Los piratas no se rinden, creo que moriré

Cat: ¡Yay! Gané

Sam: Jajaja, pero enserio, tus peluches no podrán esconderse por mucho tiempo

Cat: ¡Sam!

Sam: Okey,okey, esta bien

Cat: Vamos a domir

Sam: Buenas noches salvadora de peluches

Cat: Buenas noches pirata Sam

Nos besamos y quedamos completamente abrazadas.

* * *

Bueno chicos, de verdad estoy muy feliz por los comentarios que me han dejado :) No saben cuán feliz soy... Y contestando sus preguntas, ¡Claro que habrá más!, y si, el capitulo anterior fue un poquito cursi, pero diganme ¿Que cita con Cat no es cursi? Jajaja.

Me encanta que les guste, asi puedo seguir escribiendo... Se agradecen los comentarios, disfruten este domingo :D


End file.
